7 keys for wonderland
by akanemori
Summary: miku gadis kecil yg super penasaran, bertemu dengan len si kelinci bawel dan mendapat surat dari creator GaJe. akankah miku dinobatkan menjadi orang aneh? baca aja/"maaf TUAN! Tapi kurasa ANDA salah ORANG!"/please R&R!/collab ama kuro-chan/gk pntr bikin summary, masih cabe rawit(?)


That's right! With akane here! Sekarang akane akan menceritakan, 7 keys for wonderland! Ceritanya sama seperti alice in wonderland, tapi endingnya berbeda! Kalau alice in wonderland endingnya ratu hati menjadi kartu, tapi ini beda! Untuk tokoh di fic ini, akane menggunakan character vocaloid again!cerita 70% dibantu kurakuchi kawaii-senpai, arigatou~ 30% ide saia sendiri. Cerita ini dibikin oleh kuranouiki-chan dan akanemori.

**.**

**Disclaimer:: vocaloid © Crypton fm, Alice in wonderland © Lewis Carrol, story © akanekura. Saia berharap len kagamine bisa menjadi milikku.**

**Warning:: TYPO,OOC,my OC and kura-san's OC,tak sesuai EYD,perlu tambahan ide,dan alur kecepatan.**

**.**

**.**

**=Miku pov=**

**.**

Aku menatap kakakku (rock-san), dengan malas "ayolah rock-nee, kau telah membaca buku setebal 7 cm, tanpa gambar, dengan 2123 halaman, 792.451.871 kata, dan 31 bahasa! Mungkin sekarang baru halaman ke 53!" kataku panjang kali lebar plus kejenuhan bagi kelelahan. "miku-san, daripada menggerutu terus, carilah buku ceritamu sendiri."jawab rock-san lembut. "ok, fine! Aku akan mencari bukuku!" kataku seraya berdiri.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah, Arg! Lebih baik aku kembali duduk bersama rock-san daripada berjalan tanpa arah begini! Aku menarik rambutku pelan, menandakan aku frustasi. Saat aku memutuskan untuk kembali, aku melihat sebuah buku tergeletak persis didepanku (yang kuyakini tak ada disana tadi). "rock-san bilang carilah bukumu sendiri, hmm… apa salahnya aku membaca ini?" gumamku sambil membawa buku bertuliskan 'wonderland' (yang kuyakini adalah buku cerita) menuju rock-san.

"rock-nee, lihat! Aku menemukan sebuah buku!" riangku, rock-san menatap bukunya sebentar baru melanjutkan membaca lagi "dari mana buku itu? Jangan bilang kau mencurinya" tanya rock-san masih membaca bukunya. "hei! Aku ini anak baik! Mana mungkin aku mencuri?" tanyaku balik. Oh well, dia tidak bertanya lagi, jadi aku bisa membaca buku ini.

Aku membuka buku itu perlahan "hm, tujuh kunci untuk won—" tiba2 cahaya keluar dari buku itu, aku berteriak memanggil kakakku. Anehnya, suaraku tidak keluar sama sekali! Belum sempat aku menarik baju rock-san, aku sudah mengecil duluan, dalam waktu singkat aku masuk ke buku itu.

**.**

**=bertemunya dengan kelinci putih=**

**.**

Jatuh? Bukan, terbang? Juga bukan!(menurutku kita perlu mengepakkan tangan baru bisa dibilang terbang) lalu aku lagi… meluncur? Ya, sepertinya aku meluncur. Aku dapat melihat awan dimana2 "aneh, barusan aku menyentuh tanah, apa jangan jangan nyawaku tertukar dengan orang yang lagi terjun payung?" gumamku, seraya memeriksa rambutku "hm… gak! Masih twintail berwarna tosca" legaku. "tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau aku tidak memakai parasut! Oh well, sepertinya aku tidak memerlukannya" tegangku, tiba2 aku meluncur kebawah a.k.a terjatuh! Oke, sekarang aku memerlukan parasut! "tolong aku rock-san! Aku memang sudah durhaka!"panikku. "apa yang kulakukan jika mendarat? Apa akan sedikit salto atau mendarat layaknya pesawat"tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, well mungkin kau menganggapku gila. Aku menirukan orang salto dan pesawat mendarat. Mungkin kalian tidak bisa melakukannya jika terjatuh, bukannya sombong tapi itu kemungkinan!

Meluncur,meluncur, dan meluncur. Sampai akhirnya aku terjatuh ke sebuah rumah(tentunya melalui cerobong asap!) 'BRUKH' "bagus, aku terjatuh tepat di tempat tidur. Dan lagi, mana ada cerobong asap yang menuju sebuah kamar!"ucapku sendiri, aku menatap ke atas "lebih aneh lagi kalau tak ada cerobong asap-NYA" umpatku. "Marry An! Jaga rumah! Aku buru2 sekarang!"kata cowok honey blonde, dengan ponytail dan _usamimi _(1). "Marry An? Aku?" tanyaku menunjuk diriku sendiri "siapa lagi An yang kukenal selain KAMU!" kata kelinci itu lagi menekankan kata 'kamu'. Aku bercermin(disana ada cermin besar) masih diriku yang sebenarnya "maaf TUAN! Tapi kurasa ANDA salah ORANG!" jawabku menekankan beberapa kata "betul juga, kau agak beda. Siapa kamu?"tanyanya. "my pleasure, namaku miku. Miku Hatsune" jawabku "bagaimanapun kau mirip An, oh abaikan! Namaku Len kagamine, kau bisa memanggilku len atau kelinci putih, Sekarang ambilkan sepasang satung tangan untukku!" perintahnya, aku mau protes tapi dia sudah meng-glare-ku "setelah tidur dan menindih bantal pisang kesayanganku di kamarku, kau mau **PROTES**!" ancamnya menekankan kata 'protes'. Aku mengambil sapu tangan di atas meja (meja kerja kurasa?) aku memberikannya "jaga rumah baik2 miku~" riangnya, apa dia gila? Baru setengah menit lalu dia mengancamku, dia sudah ceria kembali. "ah! Tidak ada waktu lagi! Selamatkan kepalaku!"pekiknya melihat arlojinya yang sangat mengelilingi rumah ini!

Aku berjalan di corridor rumah ini, terlihat sebuah foto besar dengan figura indah "kurasa itu yang bernama An, betul2 sama denganku…" kataku sendiri, menunjuk foto cewek berambut twintail berwarna tosca. "lalu itu ratu, dia memakai mahkota berwarna putih, kurasa dia ratu putih" kataku, sembari menunjuk foto wanita cantik memakai mahkota putih. "ah! Itu len!" aku menunjuk foto len "dan 5 lainnya aku tidak tahu" kataku mengangkat bahu. Aku berjalan lagi, menuju sebuah pintu besar yang merupakan ujung dari corridor ini. Aku membuka pintu itu pelan "WALA HOLA!" aku terperajat kaget, rumah sekecil ini memiliki ruangan tanpa batas dengan ribuan pintu yang setia berjejer di setiap sudut "oke, aku mulai takut sekarang"kataku ketakutan tingkat akut, tapi ketakutanku tidak sebesar rasa penasaranku. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah pintu "sial, terkunci! Jangan bilang kalau semua pintu terkunci!"aku mengecek satu persatu pintu… "sudah 3 jam 45 menit 53 detik aku memeriksa pintu2 disini dan SEMUANYA TERKUNCI!" teriakku frustasi. Aku berjalan dan menemukan meja kecil yang terbuat dari kaca,tergeletak kunci kecil berwarna emas.

"hm… sepertinya cocok dengan pintu ini…" aku melihat pintu sekecil teropong "hadeh, gimana masuknya ya?" pikirku sebentar "seandainya… ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat kecil"tepat saat itu jatuh sebuah botol kecil berwarna ungu, ada tulisan 'minum aku!' dengan warna merah darah. "makasih!" teriakku "douita~" jawab sesosok cewek memakai baju gaun dan rambut hitam panjang, sosok yang menjawab itu tersenyum… psikopat. "KYAAAAAAA~"semua gelap…

.

.

.

.

"ugh, kepalaku sakit"kataku mendadak migrain. "ara? Minuman apa ini?"mukaku memucat, mengingat hal yang terjadi padaku "apa aku harus meminumnya? Walaupun dari sosok yang tak terduga, tapi dia dermawan"kataku meminum ramuan mencurigakan itu "rasanya seperti cat yg tak sengaja kuminum kemarin,ditambah rasa kesedihan… what! Emang aku pernah meminum kesedihan? Oh lupakan"aku tersadar begitu merasakan hal ganjil pada diriku… aku sekarang sekecil teropong! Well, aku berjalan santai menuju pintu kecil itu "don't say the door is locked again! Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"teriakku frustasi. Aku melihat kunci kecil tepat diatas meja kaca itu lagi! Aku menyumpah serapahi mbak kunti nongol itu "kalau sampai aku ketemu lagi! Well, kucincang, PASTI!"umpatku "siapa?" penyelamat jiwaku datang "len… tolong aku…" aku memasang puppy eyes, len menatapku jijik "mik, pegang nih!"len memberikan sebuah kipas. Aku merasakan tubuhku membesar dengan cepat saat memegang kipas itu "kyaaa…" aku membanting kipas itu. "len ngapain disini?"tanyaku pelan "nemuin ratu hati, bye" len masuk ke pintu kecil itu. Tunggu dulu… "KYAAA! ! ! JANGAN BILANG KALAU DARI TADI PINTU ITU HANYA KETUTUP!" sesalku. Aku menangis perlahan.

_Jika kau menangis, kamu akan menjadi sekecil peniti._

_Creator _

Oke, aku memastikan suara tadi bukan suara sosok jejadian tadi, aku membuka mataku "ke…kenapa aku bisa se…sekecil peniti?" perlahan tapi pasti aku memegang kipas yang ku banting tadi "let's go!" aku memasuki pintu itu dengan waspada, takut seperti kejadian iroha basah kuyup. Jadi gini ceritanya, hari itu miki ulang tahun, teman2 memberi jebakan di pintu berupa seember air. Entah karena tergesa2 atau gak sengaja, iroha yang terkena ember air itu. Jadi kuputuskan agar aku waspada, siapa tau ada yang mau menjebakku.

Aku memasuki sebuah taman dengan detail yang indah, perabotan disitu sama sekali tak bisa dibilang abad pertengahan! (ditaman ada perabotan? Author aja gak tau #plaaak) aku menduduki sebuah bangku taman yang tersedia disitu 'srek' sepucuk surat jatuh kewajahku dengan mulusnya

_Untuk alice, Miku._

_Aku mengutusmu untuk ke wonderlandku ini ^^, disini kamu akan menemukan beberapa orang yang memerlukan bantuan. Nah, tugasmu adalah membantu mereka~ selamat bersenang-senang._

_PS: setelah kmu membantu mereka, kamu akan mendapatkan besi leleh ajaib. Mintalah Duchess untuk mengubahnya menjadi kunci, pergilah ke sumur milik ratu dan kau akan menemukan pintu keluar ^^_

_Love,_

_Creator :*_

"emoh! iki !" marahku tanpa kusadari longat jawaku keikut (_ _") "apalagi… aku tak menemukan seorangpun yang memerlukan bantuanku… HUA!" tangisku "kau harus malu miku! Kamu sudah menangis dua kali!" marahku pada diriku sendiri, terkadang menjadi dua orang itu asik "percuma aku menangis, percuma aku marah, dan percuma saja aku menjadi dua orang. Oh waktu, pelanggaran peringkat A, kamu terlalu gegabah miku! Membuka buku yang mencurigakan itu membuat malapetaka bagi dirimu sendiri…" hiburku "…setidaknya itu yang tertulis di UU milik hatsune miku dan… hello! Bukan hanya pemerintah sajakan yang boleh membuat UU? Setidaknya kalau aku menjadi ketua MPR,DPR,deelel mungkin negaraku akan hancur?" celotehku.

'Srek Srek' aku menatap semak-semak itu horror, saat aku hendak melangkah seribu kilometer, aku memarahi diriku sendiri "Tidak! Aku tidak akan lari lagi! Karena aku cewek seterong! (baca: strong, bukan 1 terong)" tolakku. Dengan takut-takut aku buka semak semak itu, terlihat seseorang yang amat kukenal memegang sepucuk surat, kurasa surat cinta Tungg—

"Lho? Miku?"

=7 key for wonderland is to be continued=

Akane: aku menyesal QAQ !

Rin: kenapa?

Akane: aku membikin fic pelarian lagi QAQ ! tpi kuusahakan ni fic publishnya sama2 LIV chappy 3.

Rin: bukannya kau selalu membikin fic pelarian?

Akane: BUH! Rinny jaat! Meskipun begitu para readers terima aja kan?

Reader1: terima gak ya? ?

Akane: hmmm… aku punya 2 pertanyaan buat readers *ambil kertas disc*

**Siapakah Creator itu? Siapa yang akan ditemui Miku di semak2?**

Akane: yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan diatas akan mendapat hape CB di LIV! Just kidding, yg berhasil aye akan memasukkan OC-nya!

Kurakuchi: OC-ku terbatas *pundung*

Rin: mau OC anda terkenal? Minum clear! Eh salah, jawab pertanyaannya dan sertakan bio OC anda!

Len: lewat Review, jangan lupa F&F(follow and fav) cerita ini! Ingat…

R

E

V

I

E

W? !


End file.
